The New Old Army
by Almighty zero
Summary: Zero is worried that X might turn on him because of his past history. And with a dark copy of himslef running around, will Zero convince X that all is well? Also an uprising of the New Old Army. All this while Zero is recovering from the loss of Iris...


This is my first "Actual" story, so it may not be that good. It takes place after X4. I got the idea after seeing the scene where X is worried about himself becoming a Maverick. The thing is...I don't like writing . I just wanted to see if I was any good at it. Although if you like the idea, i'll write more chapters. My grammar probably sucks, so bear with me...Also, since this is the first chapter, i's mainly an intro, so don't expect any action till chapter 2.

All megaman characters are owned by Capcom Blah blah blah

Zero's POV-

-----------------------

Don't think I haven't noticed. The stares you give me...give yourself. You're scared. You know this war is because of you, and you know that it will end with you. You know that I will always be their. Till the end. Friend or foe. For this war to end, you may need to be killed, and I may be the one to do it. Whether you or I are the maverick. And you will fight...for all the wrong reasons. War is about victory, X. And we, or I, will achieve it...no matter the cost. But until that time comes, all I want...is you...your trust. I've lost Iris...I would prefer not to lose you, too

------------------------

"Haa! Yaa!", Zero yelled as he hit the punching bag repeatedly. Today was a relaxing day. A day to forget about the current events. A day to accept the loss of Iris.

Zero wasn't currently in his armor. On days like these he preferred to wear human cloths: A black T-shirt, Jeans, and a red baseball cap. Being in the state he was, he forgot to change out his Red foot cups with shoes. Since he spent most of the time in his armor, he didn't notice the extra weight.

Finishing up with his punching, he moved to do some benching. Not much...maybe a ton. As he walked through the weight room, he realized that there weren't many people there today. Normally it was full of troop units blowing off steam. On normal days, he would see some of his own unit, Special unit 0, exercising and talking about upcoming missions. Today, however, they were off with friends or loved ones. Not that Zero complained. He liked it quiet.

Before Zero could set up the weights, he heard the familiar wizz of the electronic sliding doors opening. There it was. That look. Casual, worried, scared...Zero couldn't stand it. Since the Repliforce incident, X hadn't been the same. He didn't trust anyone anymore. Fearing that any moment, someone, or himself, would snap. Although most couldn't see X as a maverick, X himself lost sleep over it.

"Hey, Zero!", X cried. X hadn't been in his armor since arriving back at the base. From a distance, though, you couldn't really tell. Everything he wore was blue. "I was about to go grab a bite to eat. Would you like to come?". Zero was eager to wipe that look off of his face, to gain back his trust. X had heard the story of Zero once being a maverick, but never believed it...untill now. "Sure", Zero said simply.

They began the trek through the confusing hallways of the base to the food court. Zero felt very awkward knowing how X thought of him. Things were just not the same anymore. Thankfully, X broke the silence.

"Zero...I'm sorry. I know you cared for Iris, and I know she liked you too. I just wanted you to know that I think you did the rite thing. If you hadn't of killed her, she would have had no sympathy for you over the loss of her brother. I...", X paused for a second. He had a look on his face, as if he had finally come to a realization after thinking over something for a long time. A realization he didn't like. "...would have done the same thing", He finished. "Thanks X". Zero waited. "So what are we going to eat?". "Well I was thinking..." X began to say. Sirens wailed. It was an alert. "Damn it! Today was supposed to be easy!". "My room is on the other side of the base. I have to go get my armor.", Said X quickly and ran off. Zero did the same.

Zero was the last one to show up at the mission briefing. "Sorry", He said "Couldn't find my foot cups.".

There wasn't much information at the briefing. Just the location and the crime. About 5 miles north of HQ at the local Junk Yard. It seems someone was salvaging parts. Had Sigma already returned?

It seems units had already been sent, but they lost contact and never returned to the base. X and Zero were being sent to investigate. Reconnaissance and apprehension. Perfect.

Zero and X took to the mission on foot. As they got near the Junk Yard, X and Zero noticed some destruction. Craters, Blown up buildings, burning trees...It was as if the place had been bombed.

They took a back entrance into the Junk Yard to avoid being seen and risk harm coming to the other troops... Assuming they were still alive. As if by instinct, X charged up his Buster (He was in the glide armor) And Zero drew his green saber.

As they rounded the corner, the culprit came into view. He was purple, short, but had a think upper body. He had what appeared to be dual Grenade launchers on his shoulders. He knew they were there. He seemed to be completely ignorent of Zero's presence.

"Hello Megaman" he said in a deep electronic voice, something that was ditched a long time ago with the creation of Reploids. X was shocked. Everyone, even his enemies, called him X. "Who...who are you?". There was silence. All that could be heard was the flickering flames on the trees in the background. Then, he spoke.

"NapalmMan"


End file.
